gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Lord Maggie.
Norway & Ireland It's true Not anymore it isn't. I've been ruling Ireland for at least 2 years now or so if you hook up the history of Ireland " Ruanaid " is the first king of Ireland so meaning I am the rightful heir England doesn't have Ireland anymore It was given ( idk it John O'Eagle thing ) to O'Eagle then I took over and so on so on Lord Maggie Ruanaid Anymore it isn't what? Jack Goldwrecker You do not to seem to have any valid claims to these titles. There is concrete evidence that what Parax said is true. You can not change the truth. If you wish to rule a country you could send a request to the Role-Playing Council. : : 11:02, July 2, 2012 (UTC) P.S. (Jack) Sorry your sig and the text, it got messed up. :\ Role Play Council ? wheres that at ? Dark Rider : Let's Try... No Listen up, woman. I am King George II of Great Britain, Prince-Elector and Arch-Treasurer of the Holy Roman Empire, Duke of Brunswick-Lüneburg, and official owner of the island of Ireland. You do not, nor will ever, own Ireland. Great Britain will own Ireland until AD 1950 when Souhern Ireland, revolts. I still own the land. I never sold it, it was never captured. You are nothing but a forgotten member of Ireland's LONG DEAD royalty, and have no claim as long as Britain draws breath. We will crush whatever feeble resistancr thrown at us, and return fire tenfold. Now, run back to your little potato farm and stop causing problems. John O'eagle is a liar and a cheat -he has never been in possession of Ireland. Thank you, have a GLORIOUS day! --[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 14:42, July 2, 2012 (UTC) lies Ireland is mine Idc what you say Breasly cuz you such A fool nothing more to say don't ever bother to fight with me Breasly you no King just a coward so is O'Eagle ur right the only thing ur right about in that little speech Oh, I love noobs. They always think they have power because some guy said "I support you." Let me make this clear, you pitiful waste of flesh. I will destroy you. I will literally annihalate any trace of you on POTCO. I will toss you into an abyss so deep not even God could reach down to find you. Ireland is not yours, and will never be. I am a better monarch, i better politican, and a better ''leader than you could HOPE to be. Now go plow potatos, celtic barbarian. --[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 16:41, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :John, you're going too far. All those insults are not necessary. Just calmly explain that you own Ireland. :But he has a point, its against the rules step. NO claiming countries. BREAKING rules. : ''Talk :I will not stand for my land being contested. :--[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 16:55, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :I like men. :-- Jeremiah Garland 16:56, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I told you I told you that you would never have Ireland, I told you nobody cares for Kwagar, I told you the Cad Bane is the ruler of Norway. But you didn't listen, and now this happens to you. Filthy gorgon, you should have listened and you might have made '''friends'. Tyler Crossbones - Head of the War Department of Switzerland Claiming Countries Hello, I've noticed that you are claiming countries already owned by other users. This is against the rules. I'm giving you a strike for this and I'm advising you to change your information about how you are the Queen of Ireland and Norway. If you want the insults from John Breasly and various other people to stop, remove it. They will not stop the insults until you do. False titles You are to remove all false titles by 5:00 PM Eastern time. If not, a strike will be issued. 3 strikes= a ban. Removing a strike=a warning, then another strike if done again. You have been warned.-- 17:53, July 2, 2012 (UTC) useless wiki This is such bull I'm deleting cuz I never wanted to join this wiki I was just helping a friend And theses rules I get it But Ireland is a family thing That will remain in the family. Beasly just back off this is A online " game " as much as I hate To say it alot ppl say I own this I rule that you and I are just those Ppl okay get over it. Crossbones shut the h*ll up no one ask for you to comment. I'm not gonna use to wiki so don't Bother to reply All right, here's the link to disable your account then. http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact/close-account ROFL "in her family." Okay, well, that's funny I guess. Considering I technically own them XD --[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 18:21, July 2, 2012 (UTC) - eyes darken - how dare you - swings fist hit Breasly right in the face breaks nose - ( no miss ) I'll watch you mouth if I was you As 4 the rest of you back off Lord Maggie. So, you scold me for insulting you over an online game, yet you do ''that? Wow. So, sorry, what was that about me being a noob? I mean really? "(no miss)"? Did you pass the second grade? I will actually post a picture of my unbroken nose right now. No joke. I don't think I will "watch my mouth" after, that display, LORD MAGGIE! By the way, who told you the name "Lord Maggie?" A woman cannot physically by a "Lord," because Lord is a masculine title. LADY would be the correct title. Another reason why you shan't rule anything. --[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 18:54, July 2, 2012 (UTC) wat the wat going on here ? dudes this is my sis chat what's up with haters? : btw im Mag's bro in game & life Your sister's claiming my land, insulting me (I insulted her too, though), and trying to act in charge. In fact, she's not in charge at all. I am the owner of Ireland, she is not queen. But she can't seem to admit that. That's what's going on. --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 23:09, July 2, 2012 (UTC) yeah thats her... she wont give it up I suggest to just drop it 4 now ill try to talk to her about giving up the title but she might shoot me with a bb gun again that what happened last time xD love hate relationship we have rofl i bet she wont give it up something to do with our family its hard to understand so dont try you might have to live with her keeping her title but like u said ill talk to her Dark Rider : ps sry about her " breaking " ur nose - roll eyes - she's mean when she's mad Well she never had the title in the firstplace, so you shouldn't have to worry aobut asking her to "give it up." --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 17:04, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ikr but like I said you might need to drop it fighting her isnt going help shell fight fire with fire maybe if you just talk 2 her work out a deal idk - shrugs - shes a business woman and a fighter Dark Rider : Lord Maggie I don't know if you remember me, but I saw you have problems with the ''claiming countries rule. It's because you are in another part of role play. Because you that, you are Queen of Ireland in your part of role play, but in our, there is already someone taking it. In those cases, you can't really do much... ℓυcкεү нαη∂ғσя∂ 17:39, July 3, 2012 (UTC) she says she remembers you and she also says yea she knew so thats why she told John Breasly to back off cuz its a useless fight her words not mine : im Rider her bro in game & life xD : nice seeing you again btw miss Lucky Dark Rider : I'm not going to back off if she's claiming my land in "her roleplay." There is one roleplay on POTCO, not fifty as there can be on World of Warcraft (if you play WoW you know what I mean. If you don't, I'll explain sooner or later). There's no "different world" where she rules Ireland. --[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 20:07, July 3, 2012 (UTC) preace & dealing Your right Breasly... fine I'll give up my fake title and give you my word I will never such as say the word Irelabd again Even as a peace offering I'll give you this - holds up Little black book - one of the most ratest EITC books Wrote by Lord Culter Becket himself but if and only if You leave Kwagar and his Empire alone they have nothing to do with this maybe we could be allies I honestly like that I was wrong and I am sry Lord Maggie Ps I'm using my bro users cuz I got banned >__< - kneels down - what about my life as well a life time of loyalty to you and only you King Breasly or death witch ever Lord Maggie. All the gifts are uneeded. I planned to search you out and strike some sort of deal with you so you could keep some form of power. Would you like the position of Duchess of Dublin? And do not worry about me hurting Kwagar. Kwagar is a long time friend of mine. --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 15:47, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Sounds fine to me and maybe an alliance between us ? And don't worry about searching me out on POTC waste of time my pc broke so its chat here or any other wiki or Skpye - shrugs - witch ever And Kwagar better be safe and sound along with his Empire and once again I'm sry for the whole disagreement my bro finally talked some sense into me lol Just what's the catch ? Lord Maggie. Apologizing Hello... I'm sorry for the whole Ireland thing. Lord Maggie. (talk) 10:25, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back! Meh, there are other issues that are similar to this, ones that involve whole countries, such as Italy, Romania, real large countries. I believe we can all be forgiving over something minor. Regards, 11:30, August 26, 2012 (UTC) I agree I got what I want Ireland is a waste of air comeare to my Zaragoza even if that. Lord Maggie. (talk) 19:00, August 28, 2012 (UTC) You my Queen has nothing to apologize for since first off you did not know John O'Eagle was lying about the true ruler of Ireland you just did what you thought was right no one is to blame but O'Eagle. And by the way King Beasly I do not like how you were speaking to my Queen she should be respected as everyone else it is not her fault she was lied too. Elder Alexander (talk) 15:07, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Yeaa right. Actually no. She has everything to appoligize for seeing as she could've easily read the pages. King Breasly can talk to her as well as he likes. He owns the biggest Empire in POTCO and could wipe you out quite easlily. LieutenantNigel (talk) Don't make me laugh human she had every right to protect something she thought was hers cuz she never knew she was lied too many ppl has try to take her RolePlay before Irelnd you can not blame someone who did not know they did something wrong and if you are then your a sad excuse. and I do not care what Breasly can or can't do he's human therefore no matter how " Big " his Empire is he can not wipe us out as you put it I don't want to be rude or start picking fights I am defensing my Queen. and by the way she was new to this wiki at that time. Elder Alexander (talk) 00:01, November 18, 2012 (UTC) LOL, you're an idiot. You're a human too, dumb ass. Lock it down, all of you.-- 04:25, November 18, 2012 (UTC) No we'll not dumb*** we anything but human Crossbones why don't you just back off no one wants you in put I sure as hell don't I hope you get report for cussing. Just leave this none Your business anyhow. 05:17, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, you ''will stop the fighting. You will lock it down, or you can expect a cooldown ban.-- 05:24, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Finally an Adims help thank you this was getting annoying all I ask is for ppl to get off my back and get their noses outta my RP and a little respect cuz I'm a dang hard worker and don't deserve this bull alright. I'll back off so will my men. Lord Maggie. (talk) 05:40, November 18, 2012 (UTC) @Wiki Contrib: Read the rules, moron. Ass is allowed. Who in the hell you calling a moron! That's my Queen and my nicee you talking too so cool it and back off - growls lowly - and last time I looked ass was a cuss word just back off this little kiddy fight is OVER now grow up. Elder Thor (talk) 10:10, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Thor... Little to much don't you think? Look it's nothing to worry about it's just we'll all just alittle pissed so let's just forgot about what happened and move on if they keep nagging we just do what we should have done in the first place ignore them. Lord Maggie. (talk) 13:11, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Alrightyyy @Maggie: Good job holding things together :D @Thor (Which means goat btw): I wasn't talking to Maggie you dumb idiot. Ass is allowed on this wiki stupid. This is my final warning to the lot of you. Stop arguing, stop insulting each other like little eight-year-olds, and calm down, or a cooldown block will be in order.-- 16:04, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Crossbones buzz off Thor mean Thurder and Thurder = Strom = Rain and Rain is Water which is what Thor's Element and I agree with the Admin enough therefore stop insulting my Family. Lord Maggie. (talk) 17:04, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Alright your "family" is just your multiple accounts, and actually Thor does mean goat in another language. Stop talking if you don't know what's going on, you peasant LOL. Your funny kid me faking ppl that's low Crossbones even for you I've had enough don't even borther replying I don't want to fight with ppl That just want to piss someone off alright. Lord Maggie. (talk) 18:04, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Enough is Enough Okay knock it off!!! Alexander don't worry about it thses ppl think their the best kinda hard to do since none are open minded a lack of being a good Leader. If ya'll got a problem with me and my RolePlay tough luck and keep your thoughts to yourself me and my group are doing well enough our POTC Rp and our Personal RP is none of anyone business go ahead and talk behind my back but I'll tell you this I don't care cuz at the end of the day I'll have my Friends and a good day work that's all I need not this bull. Lord Maggie. (talk) 00:17, November 18, 2012 (UTC) As you wish Milady... Elder Alexander (talk) 00:26, November 18, 2012 (UTC) New Business? I take it Milady we starting something new in Zaragoza? hmm like taking our kind out? Maggie we are who we are why should we change for other who don't even know us more or less care! Elder Alexander (talk) 01:20, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Yes and no Alexander... Our Kind was to never even be known it was just going to Zaragoza added to POTCO RP Our Kind will be keep just between us okay We keep our powers just not use our... souls understand? Lord Maggie. (talk) 20:46, November 20, 2012 (UTC) I am sorry to disappoint you but if you are reffering to POTCO RP as in England, France, Spain and friends, then thats is not going to happen because we are only using countries created in history, there are few exceptions if any at all, and those exceptions are ruled by people whom everyone believed was ok to be given an exception to. Regards, 20:59, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Haha funny cuz I actually did a bit of looking and Zaragoza is real it's a ancient City some say it's from Spain but others say it's a untamed land untill now Zaragoza is now it's own country as of months ago it's it now known to you ppl that Zaragoza is off lmints unless ya'll finally stop being so dang hateful and just relax nothing personal of course I'm getting truly sick of you ppl not being open minded now don't even reply I got things to do then waste time. Lord Maggie. (talk) 01:15, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Zaragoza Claims We have certain regulations in RP, we use countries from history if I have not indicated already. They are NOT Ancient Cities. If we could make up our own lands by the way, I would have a vast empire, which sadly I do not. In any case you could NOT claim Zaragoza BECAUSE it is in Spain, owned by a monarch. Claims are currently being disputed. To claim a country and se eif there is an open country check this page to se ewhich countries are claimed. Now mind you some countries are part of vast empires at this time, such as Greece and India. If you have any concerns, or complaints, please ask User:Jeremiah Garlandonhistalkpage. He will gladly assist you in any way. Regards, 01:33, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Zaragoza is mine nothing said can be done about it you ppl and this wiki is giving me a headache now I'm going stay off here fore awhile and don't worry about it I'm not signing up my lands to this RP I've had enough of ppl here need a new start now goodbye and don't reply back. Lord Maggie. (talk) 04:03, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :Zaragoza does not exist by this time, no matter what you claim. If you are not able to accept this—like you have been showing lately&mdas;take your RP elsewhere, but we're focusing our roleplay mainly on actual history here.-- 04:06, November 21, 2012 (UTC) It does since the 1000's I checked and by now it's a country take it or leave it after all it shouldn't matter to You since Zaragoza not even apart of POTC so why don't y'all just back off And leave me alone enough is enough Lord Maggie. (talk) 05:07, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Rofl what an idiot. BTW the correct term would be "Lady" as "Lord" is masculine. Dumb ass. Hi, I see we have a role-play dispute. Simply put, Maggie, Parax is correct. Zaragoza (or Saragossa) is simply a city in Spain. Although there is still much confusion as to who the monarch of Spain is currently, you must speak with the monarch first before claiming any land from within. Zaragoza is currently not an independent country, and you do not own it. I apologise for the inconvenience, and I understand you are frustrated. However, the staff here know best, and I advise you not to argue with them or their words. Doing so will only decrease your chances of compromise with us, and will result in a larger headache. If you are willing to cooperate, perhaps we can find land elsewhere you can claim. Our role-play rules here are very strict, and we ask that you please abide by them. Cheers, -- Jeremiah Garland 07:37, November 21, 2012 (UTC) My country is based off of Zaragoza I do own it don't tell me how I can run my own damn RP now knock it off I've had enough of you ppl so dam controlling I heard from other ppl is that RP can't be control you just go with it. And Crossbones shut up I'm a Tomboy and Lady sounds stupid to me now don't give me crap about it. Excuse the laugure btw. Lord Maggie. (talk) 15:21, November 21, 2012 (UTC) He is on the Role Play Council, actually he can tell you how to run Role Play. But if you're so darn obsessed with owning Zaragoza; go here, I'm sure they would love to make you Queen of Zaragoza. http://potco-united-nations.wikia.com/wiki/The_Euro-Holy_Western_Alliance_Wiki Leave. Me. Alone Let me make this clear what I've beefing trying to tell you ppl since this while damn thing start Leave. Me. Alone. My RP is none of anyone business cuz its just for fun a group of friends hanging out it was to be NEVER known to you ppl. I'm was trying to make more of a RP that would be right for POTCO but now idk if I want to join with controlling narrow minded fools. Now leave me alone don't reply nothing I'm am done here! Lord Maggie. (talk) 16:05, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :Correction: your RP is our business if you're publicizing it on the wiki. Stop making your false claims, and drop your hostile and arrogant attitude. If you cannot accept how RP is done around here, get off the wiki.-- 16:07, November 21, 2012 (UTC) OK, Maggie, quit causing problems or else I'll ban you. You need to follow the basic rules of roleplay: START WITH A MAJOR COUNTRY. "Zargoza" or whatever, doesnt exsist right now. And for 41 edits and already acting like you actually rule something isn't smart. 16:53, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :Blake, we both know you're not capable of banning users.-- 16:55, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :Maggies, with that kind of attitude you won't go far anywhere in life. Things can't always go the way you want, and as Parax said, it is our business, since we are indeed the ''Role-Play ''Council. We have tried to compromise with you, yet you come out with that attitude. There needs to be a basis on how role-play is run, and your claims violate that basis. If you continue to treat others on the wiki the way you have been, I do indeed see a ban in your future. We'll leave you alone if you show some respect for the people on this wiki and heed to what they're saying. :-- Jeremiah Garland 17:00, November 21, 2012 (UTC) @Parry, Ik. :( But I can troll her away 17:02, November 21, 2012 (UTC) You don't know me and I hardly use wiki even my own so back off cuz I'm pissed I didn't say 1 word about my RP till y'all said it now for the last time leave me alone to cool off alright. Lord Maggie. (talk) 17:13, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :If anyone has to "cool off", it's you. If you want to RP here, then you have to abide by the rules you are told. If you cannot follow rules here, then you either leave, or get banned. Your choice.-- 17:18, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Don't you ppl listen that's what I'm trying to do I apologize for my rude actions and such I don't take it to kindly when ppl are being so rude to my RP or friends Now if you don't mind I've had enough for one day G'day. Lord Maggie. (talk) 17:27, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :When you return, I expect that you will listen to our rules.-- 17:28, November 21, 2012 (UTC) : Right. Lord Maggie. (talk) 23:45, November 28, 2012 (UTC)